Las Secuelas de Peeta
by Marianne Dashwood
Summary: Punto de vista de Peeta de la historia "Parte IV Secuelas" Post-Sinsajo, Pre-Epilogo, Peeniss.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mucho tiempo libre este verano = Historia nueva (o semi nueva), Como en mi historia anterior todo es contado a través de Katniss, hay muchos momentos en los que no se sabe que esta pasando por la mente de Peeta, bueno por eso decidí escribir esta historia, para contar un poco la version de "Parte IV SECUELAS" de el. Así que es lo que paso en la otra historia pero según Peeta. Empieza un poco antes que la anterior.

* * *

**l**

"A partir de primera hora mañana serás dado de alta, pueden reservarte ahora mismo un boleto de tren al Distrito 12, si aun planeas regresar".

Esas simples palabras alteran mi mundo por completo. Siento nervios y miedo de regresar, cada vez me siento más como el viejo yo, aunque temo no llegar a serlo por completo. Recuerdo lo que sentía por ella, y en ocasiones al imaginar su rostro mi corazón se sobresalta, pero aun me da miedo pensar demasiado en ella, temo que mi cerebro se trastorne y otro ataque venga a mí. Pero no podría ir a ningún otro sitio, el Distrito 12 es mi hogar y siempre lo será, así que decido regresar.

Al llegar a la aldea de los vencedores, veo su casa, parece abandonada, las pocas plantas que su madre había sembrado afuera ya están secas y nadie se molesto en quitarlas. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que debe estar sufriendo, se que Primrose era lo más preciado para ella.

Recuerdo lo mucho que su vida y personalidad cambiaron cuando murió su padre, y si había algo que podía dolerle más, era la muerte de su hermanita, esa niña dulce y tierna, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, esa niña que menos que nadie merecía morir, esa niña por la que ella sacrifico su vida y se ofreció de voluntaria. Y ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de un entierro digno, de que su familia se despidiera de ella, de llenar su cabello con flores como lo hizo con Rue, de ponerle un bello vestido y darle el último adiós.

Ella perdió a una hermana en la rebelión, yo a toda mi familia, pero el trabajar con el doctor Aurelius para sobreponerme de mi hickjacking, me ayudo a entender lo sucedido, y a superarlo poco a poco, creo que el haberme enterado de todo mientras mi mente no era por completo mía, aminoro mi pena y mi tiempo de luto. Tal vez el hecho de ver a mi familia mas como compañeros de trabajo que como personas incondicionales en mi vida también ayudo.

No digo que no los ame, porque creo que lo hice, lo hago. Pero mi madre desde muy pequeño me enseño a no depender de ella, a no esperar su ayuda a no necesitar su afecto. Mis hermanos, se que debieron quererme igual que yo a ellos, pero el haber sido criados a golpes por mi madre no les enseño a ser compasivos, mi padre siempre me dijo que conmigo mi madre se había suavizado, por que cuando era niño ellos estaban entrando a la adolescencia daban más problemas y tenían más responsabilidades, lo que mantenía a mi madre mas ocupada en reprenderlos a ellos que intentando castigarme a mí, y creo que en el fondo, ellos también resintieron eso. No es que mi madre nunca usara la fuerza física conmigo, porque lo hacía, incluso para mi gusto demasiado a menudo, pero según sus reclamos, no tanto como con ellos.

Mi padre, él era diferente, estoy seguro que es por el por quien soy lo que soy (o lo que fui), Si bien no era un padre cariñoso de esos que se tiran al suelo a jugar todo día con sus hijos, o les dicen te amo todo el tiempo, comparado con mi madre, el era un terrón de azúcar. Los golpes de mi madre me enseñaron a no ser mal educado con la gente, la gentileza de mi padre me enseño a ser amable, a pensar en los demás, y sobre todo a usar las palabras. La actitud dura de mi madre no era solo hacia nosotros, sino hacia mi padre también, y a pesar de que ella probablemente diario le gritaba, el mantenía su ecuanimidad e intentaba razonar con ella casi siempre, y cualquiera sabe qué razonar con una persona encolerizada es prácticamente imposible, así que él debía escoger muy ben sus palabras, para hacerla entrar en razón, para que se calmara, para que entendiera la situación, hasta para que cambiara su forma de pensar sobre algo, creyendo que había sido ella misma a la que se le ocurrido. Y a pesar de que era obvio que nunca se llevaron bien, y que con el paso de los años el carácter de mi madre hacia él empeoro, siempre entendí que si mi padre no dejaba a mi madre, era porque él nos hacia un poco más soportable la situación, sin el no hubiéramos tenido quien nos contara historias a escondidas en las noches, ya que mi madre creía que eso nos haría débiles y fantasiosos, nadie la hubiera puesto en su sitio cuando se le pasaba la mano con nosotros, sin el yo nunca hubiera sido Peeta Mellark. Una lágrima cae por mi rostro al recordar su sonrisa.

Por alguna razón la mayoría de las personas que se encuentran en el Distrito 12 parecen complacidos de verme saludable, algunas personas incluso al saber que llegaba enviaron comida a mi casa, y algunos llevaron ramos de flores silvestres como un intento de consuelo por la pérdida de mi familia completa, doy las gracias y recibo un par de palmadas en los hombros.

Lo que al principio me pareció una vacía muestra de misericordia, ahora tras unas horas de haberme instalado la agradezco, mi estomago gruñe, y me acabo casi entero uno de los estofados que me han traído, por lo menos en un par de días no tendré que preocuparme por cocinar.

Haymitch toca a mi puerta, parece que le da gusto verme pero al mismo tiempo se siente nervioso de estar a solas conmigo, tal vez piensa que lo puedo atacar, así que me divierto con su actitud.

-¿Y como va esa cosa en tu cabeza? – Pregunta sentándose a un par de metros de mí.

-La cosa en mi cabeza… – Repito serio -¿De qué hablas?

-Tú sabes – Dice tratando de sonar cordial, y yo niego con la cabeza -¡Lo que te hicieron los del capitolio!

-Solo deseaba que les dieras el crédito, de otra forma suena como si fuera mi culpa, y no lo es, el doctor me lo dijo – Le digo abriendo los ojos lo mas que puedo, y noto como parece esconderse en su sillón, no aguanto más y suelto una carcajada

-Veo que esa terapia te hizo más cómico ¿no? – Toma su posición original y me ve con recelo

Platicamos casi una hora antes de tocar el tema de nuestra vecina, primero, sobre los que sobrevivieron, que es de sus vidas, como esta Panem, que cosas han cambiado, que cosas siguen igual, que cosas nunca cambiaran, hablamos del Distrito 12 y como se intenta reconstruir lentamente, le cuento mis deseos de levantar la panadería y después de reírse de mí, me felicita, y me dice que tiene una caja en su casa con cosas que lograron salvar de la panadería. Trata de hacerlo ver como algo sin importancia, pero estoy seguro que fue él quien las rescato. Le hablo de las muestras de cariño de la gente y le pregunto cómo han sido con ella.

-Al Principio la gente no sabía que pensar, después de todo lo que paso con ella, algunos dicen que está loca, que perdió la razón, y el hecho de que se la pase encerrada en su casa no ayuda al caso, otros pocos la ven como la causa de las muertes, otros, como su heroína, pero ella no deja que nadie le diga lo que piensa de todas formas, te digo, no sale de su casa, ni siquiera yo la he visto, Sae la grasienta que ahora también es nuestra vecina, va y le cocina todos los días, ella es la que te podría hablar mejor de Katniss.

Un escalofrió me recorre al escuchar su nombre. Cuando Haymitch me deja solo, recorro toda la casa, no sé si para revivir recuerdos, o solo para estar seguro que no hay nadie ahí esperando atacarme. Trato de desempacar lo más que puedo antes de dormir, alguien fue lo suficientemente amable como para limpiar, aunque a decir verdad no sé quien fue, no se me había ocurrido preguntar, pero es imposible que la casa se encontrara sin polvo después de tantos meses.

Pongo las flores silvestres que me han regalado, en los floreros disponibles, aunque en su mayoría son ramas con algunos botones o solo un par de flores abiertas, debido a que apenas está llegando la primavera, me doy cuenta cómo cambian el ambiente de la casa, su color, su aroma, su vitalidad, la hacen sentir más como el hogar de alguien, en lugar de cuatro grandes paredes vacías, también me recuerdan todas las cosas bellas de la vida, y me dan esperanza, si esas flores pudieron volver a florecer aquí, si esas flores pueden crecer después del duro invierno significa que no todo está perdido, todos podemos seguir adelante y reverdecer. Eso me da una idea.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto muy temprano, agarro una carretilla de la casa y salgo a buscar arbustos, más específicamente aquellos que llevan el nombre de Prim. Escojo los que veo más fuertes, y los pongo en mi carretilla, aunque no estén llenas de flores aun, tendrán más posibilidades de volver a echar raíz, y florecer en el futuro. Alegraran su casa, y será como un recuerdo de la pequeña Prim, que nunca será olvidada, y que siempre permanecerá cerca de ella. Sera una linda sorpresa verlas cuando decida salir de la casa, o al menos eso espero.

Siento un poco de ansiedad a medida que me acerco a su casa, estoy cerca de ella de nuevo, no sé cómo será la proxima vez que nos veamos, pero hoy no quiero molestarla así que empiezo a escarbar sin llamar a la puerta o pedir su permiso primero. Arranco los raíces secas como si significaran algo malo, el pasado, y sigo escarbando para preparar la tierra para, para lo nuevo.

La puerta de enfrente se abre de golpe y yo detengo lo que estoy haciendo para alzar la vista, mi corazón late ahora más acelerado. Es ella y esta parada frente mí, se ve como si hubiera pasado varias semanas enferma, su cabello esta alborotado y cae en su cara como ramas secas.

-Volviste – Me dice en un tono entre sorpresa y confirmación.

-El Doctor Aurelius no me dejo irme del Capitolio hasta ayer – Le digo y trago un poco de saliva para continuar -En relación a eso, el me dijo que no puede pretender que te está tratando por siempre, tienes que atender el teléfono.

La observo un poco más detenidamente, su cabello no solo esta alborotado, sino que pareciera el nido de algún ave, su ropa se ve en mal estado como si llevara días con ella, me recuerda un poco a Haymitch, a la mañana siguiente de sus peores borracheras. Casi no alcanzo a ver sus ojos por todo el cabello que los cubre, y no sé cómo ha tomado mi comentario. Me observa por un par de segundos, quita el cabello de su rostro, como si hubiera podido leer mis pensamientos y luego dice apretando los labios y en un tono que me anuncia que debo cuidar mis palabras.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Fui al bosque esta mañana a desenterrar estas, para ella – Le digo nervioso, temo haberla molestado o que mi idea no fuera tan buena después de todo -Pensé que podíamos plantarlas a lo largo de la casa

Ella mira los arbustos, y frunce el ceño, puedo ver como su rostro se empieza a llenar de coraje, pero luego se relaja, me voltea a ver y asiente, como dándome permiso de hacerlo, se mete a la casa sin decir nada más y cierra la puerta tras ella. Me quedo mirando la puerta y empiezo a recuperar mi respiración poco a poco. Tantas veces pensé en la siguiente vez que la vería y nunca imagine que sería de esta forma y que acabaría tan rápido.

Termino de sembrarlos y dedico un pensamiento a Prim, luego mi mente va hacia ella, hacia Katniss, mi primer temor a sido vencido, la vi y mi mente no salió de control, al menos sé que soy capaz de eso, de verla, y de continuar siendo yo. Y eso, es suficiente por ahora.

**l**

* * *

**Díganme si les parece muy mala Idea esta historia. :-S**

Por cierto que opinan de que: Phillip Seymour Hoffman sera Plutarch, Amanda Plummer sera Wiress. Y le han ofrecido el papel de Johanna Mason a Jena Malone y el de Finnick Odair a Sam Claflin, solo se espera que acepten y firmen para que Lionsgate lo haga oficial.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, este segundo capitulo se desarrola durante el primer capitulo de 'Parte IV Secuelas'

* * *

**l**

Reviso la caja que me había mencionado Haymitch, está llena de moldes, cucharas, y demás utensilios, un cuadro de acero grabado donde se lee "Panadería", y un marco con el vidrio estrellado que contiene una foto de mi familia, la tomaron un par de meses antes de que mi nombre fuera seleccionado en la cosecha, todos salimos sonriendo, mi madre y padre sentados frente a mí y mis hermanos abrazados. Mi madre decía que le daba buen aspecto al negocio. Por eso no me gustan las fotografías, son falsas, las personas siempre ponen una sonrisa en sus rostros para estar en ellas, yo prefiero pintar o dibujar el verdadero rostro de las personas, sus emociones, aunque no siempre sean agradables.

Tomo un baño para quitar toda la tierra y sudor de mi cuerpo, desayuno algo de la comida que me han traído y llamo al Doctor Aurelius, para reportarme, me siento raro por no haber hablado con él ayer, le cuento mi encuentro con Katniss, y como la vi.

— ¿Qué sentiste? —Pregunta en un tono de voz monótono, que me indica que lo hace más por rutina que por interés.

— Que el corazón me palpitaba muy rápido, que mis palmas sudaban

— Nervios —Me interrumpe

— Sí, creo que eso era.

— Pero no ira, ni temor

— No —Respondo rápido.

— ¿Emoción?, ¿alegría?, ¿aun la amas?

No sé cómo responder eso, así que guardo silencio mientras pienso, tal vez no estoy preparado para dar esa respuesta aun.

— ¿Sentiste algo más hacia ella? —Me pregunta el Doctor al notar mi resistencia a responder.

— No, bueno, quizá un poco de tristeza… No creo que este muy bien Doctor, necesita su ayuda —Digo en un intento por mover su consciencia un poco.

— Ella tiene mi ayuda, aquí esta, y aquí ha estado siempre, igual que contigo, pero no le sirve de nada si ella no quiere tomarla, y ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie la puede obligar a aceptarla, ¿entiendes eso Peeta? Ella necesita estar lista.

— Si Doctor, lo entiendo

— Tal vez con tu presencia allá ella muestre algún cambio de actitud.

— No creo que mi presencia le sirva de algo, no planeo acercarme mucho a ella, ya se lo he dicho Doctor.

— Si me has dicho que quieres verla bien, que deseas que sea feliz, que no quieres lastimarla, y yo ya te he dicho que no creo que logres eso a la distancia.

— ¿Y si vuelvo a intentar matarla?, ¿Que tal que un día vuelvo a intentarlo y no hay nadie cerca que me detenga? Yo no puedo arriesgar su vida así —Le digo ansioso casi molesto que pueda terminar de entenderlo.

— Gracias Peeta, ¿crees que soy un Doctor tan malo e irresponsable como para dar de alta a alguien que es un riesgo para los demás? Creí que te agradaba, que confiabas en mí —Dice en tono acusador.

— Confió en usted.

— ¿Entonces? Has pasado meses en recuperación, estas mucho mas recuperado que ella —Hace una pausa como para permitirme comprenderlo— Que logres volver a tener confianza en ti mismo te tomara tiempo, pero si ya llegaste hasta aquí no dudo que lo logres, es mas se cual será el siguiente paso en tu recuperación.

— ¿Cuál? —Le pregunto nervioso.

— Quiero que, cada vez que veas a Katniss escribas tus emociones.

— Pero —Digo alarmado intentando buscar una escusa en mi mente

— Escúchame, mientras ella te lo permita y tú lo desees cada vez que pases un poco de tiempo con Katniss, para evaluar la situación, necesito que me escribas todo lo que sientes ¿de acuerdo? Si no quieres compartir conmigo toda la información, al menos te servirá a ti, saberla.

— ¿Y si me da un ataque?

— Ya hablamos de eso Peeta, tu mente aun sufre de algunos espasmos, como cuando un musculo se ha lastimado y se sienten calambres, lo mismo pasa con tu cabeza, pero tú la controlas, no entres en pánico y recuerda los ejercicios de respiración, se que en el fondo alejarte de ella no es lo que deseas, así que ¿por qué hacerlo?

El solo hace un par de preguntas más, y me dice que ha mandado algo para mí. Que espera que me sirva y que le llame hasta la próxima semana si no ocurre nada urgente. Salgo a revisar el correo pero aun no me llega nada, así que decido salir a explorar lo que queda del Distrito 12.

Aun hay escombros, por todos lados, hay casas destrozadas en las que seguramente no sobrevivió nadie, y están como si el bombardeo hubiera sido hace algunas horas, hay otras en cambio casi completamente reconstruidas. Aunque nuestro Distrito no era uno de los más poblados, ahora parece casi desierto en comparación.

Al llegar a la panadería, siento que se me va el aire, aunque ya esperaba que estuviera destrozada el verlo con mis propios ojos me oprime el pecho. Aprieto los puños y me acerco un poco más, tomo un pequeño trozo de pared y lo hecho en mi bolsillo, y me quedo ahí parado, recordando todo lo que ese lugar me dio, tal vez no éramos ricos, pero al menos no nos faltaba comida, fue en este lugar que le arroje pan a una hambrienta Katniss, se me revuelve el estomago al pensar en ese día, se que solo era un niño temeroso de su madre pero aun me arrepiento de no haberme acercado a dárselo en la mano en lugar de arrojárselo a la tierra.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que algunas personas se me acerquen, si bien la rebelión trajo desgracias para todos, también trajo algo mas, y eso es la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, así que sin buscarlo se me ofrecen voluntarios para reconstruirla, para trabajar ahí, para hacer lo que puedan, las ideas empiezan a fluir, revisamos los cimientos, alguien trae algo de comida y almorzamos entre las ruinas, después de un rato nos damos cuenta que por hoy es todo lo que podemos hacer y acordamos regresar el día de mañana.

En mi regreso a casa ayudo a un par de personas, a cargar escombros en la parte trasera de vehículos, me siento fuerte y útil. Antes de llegar recuerdo lo que dijo Haymitch sobre Sae, así que me acerco a la que creo que es su casa, y afortunadamente acierto.

No sé cómo abordar el tema así que dejo que sea ella la que lo haga después de un incomodo saludo.

— Ella fue a cazar hoy —Dice viéndome con casi una sonrisa en los labios

—Oh, no la estaba buscando —Le digo, apenado, ella levanta su mano como indicándome que guarde silencio.

—Ella salió a cazar Hoy, después de días, semanas, meses, o no sé qué tanto tiempo confinada a esa casa, sin siquiera cambiarse sus ropas, Hoy tomo un baño y fue de cacería —Cada vez hace énfasis en la palabra hoy, me mira a los ojos esperando una respuesta de mi parte, pero yo solo la veo aturdido, y ella sonríe— Me pregunto ¿qué pasaría diferente hoy, que le daría fuerzas, esperanzas, ganas de vivir de nuevo? —Agrega y se mete a la cocina.

Intento buscar respuestas que no sean el hecho de que me vio, no pudo haber sido eso, fueron algunos segundos y ni siquiera se veía feliz… ¿estará feliz de verme?, mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido, y mis palmas empiezan a sudar, es una sensación que me resulta muy familiar, trato de no sonreír ya que aparentemente mis labios tienen vida propia en este momento, así que los aprieto. Después de lo que a mi aturdida mente le parece solo un instante sale Sae con un plato de comida.

—Toma, para que cenes.

—Tengo algo de comida en casa, gracias —Le digo intentando ser educado y no causarle molestias.

— Esto está recién hecho y caliente, no seas malagradecido y tómalo —Dice bromeando— Llévatelo mientras esta tibio, y desayunamos a las 9, así que no llegues tarde.

— ¿Qué? Pero, no, yo no, digo, ¿qué tal que Katniss no me quiere ahí? —Digo nervioso y estiro los brazos para tomar el trasto.

— ¿No me oíste? —Responde casi irritada, y me entrega la comida, yo solo asiento y ella repite— No llegues tarde, y siéntete libre de traer un poco de ese pan que haces, ¿aun eres panadero no?

— Si. Pero no tengo ingredientes.

— Revisa la caja que tienes afuera de tu casa, yo tengo mucho que hacer ahorita, nos vemos mañana.

Salgo de su casa y me dirijo a la mía, le hecho una mirada a la casa de Katniss y suspiro, ¿será esto que siento solo un recuerdo de lo que sentí por ella? O ¿aun despierta en mí toda esa ilusión pero estoy temeroso de descubrirlo?

Una vez adentro reviso la caja, es de parte del Doctor Aurelius y contiene muchos ingredientes con los cuales puedo empezar a hornear, paso un rato revisándolos, hasta que recuerdo la cena y prefiero comerla mientras esta tibia.

Después de revisar todo mas detenidamente hago un par de listas, no quiero dejarle espacio a mi mente para pensar lo que no debo, para seguir angustiado por si algún día podre recobrar mi vida al cien por ciento. Me voy a acostar temprano pero no logro conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo su rostro, la veo en ese deplorable aspecto en el que me abrió la puerta, miro hacia el lado vacio de mi cama, y recuerdo cuantas veces durmió a mi lado, lo especial que me hacía sentir poder proporcionarle la seguridad suficiente como para que no tuviera pesadillas. Y ahora me siento tan lejos de ella. No me doy cuenta en qué momento me quedo dormido, pero despierto de un sobresalto, una Katniss casi esquelética me corrió de su casa con la ayuda de Gale, y al momento que la puerta azoto en mis narices abro los ojos.

Son poco más de las seis de la mañana, siento los mismos nervios que sentía antes del primer día de clases, sé que no podre volver a dormir así que me levanto. Intento hornear algo, pero no estoy satisfecho con el primer resultado, así que empiezo desde cero hasta que me gusta lo que sale del horno, veo la hora y apenas tengo tiempo de bañarme, envuelvo bien el pan y subo corriendo a mi cuarto, me arreglo lo mas rápido que puedo.

A medida que me acerco a su casa con mi canasta de pan mi corazón se acelera, pero trato de tranquilizarlo respirando profundamente. Sae es quien me abre la puerta, me guía a la cocina, me presenta a su nieta quien parece raramente entusiasmada de conocerme y me dice que todo estará listo en un par de minutos mientras abre la canasta de pan, toma uno, lo parte con las manos y deja que el vapor que sale de él le golpee el rostro, sonríe y se mete a la boca un gran trozo, le da el otro pedazo a su nieta.

Escucho pasos que se aproximan y clavo la vista en la mesa, es ella quien entra a la cocina.

— Buenos días —Dice en un inexpresivo tono de voz, ni feliz, ni molesta, ni sorprendida.

— Buenos días —Respondo al mismo tiempo que Sae y su nieta, alzo la vista y la miro para ver si en su rostro puedo identificar algo, pero esta casi tan inexpresivo como sus palabras, me ve a los ojos un par de segundos y de inmediato voltea la mirada.

Se ve muy diferente al día de ayer, su cabello esta trenzado como solía llevarlo antes, su cara se ve limpia, al igual que su ropa, y al igual que antes hace que algo pase en mi interior cada vez que la miro. Comemos nuestro desayuno sin decir nada, yo la veo como le da parte de su porción al gato, pero prefiero fingir que no lo note. Sigo comiendo y veo a Sae y su nieta irse sin decir nada, lo que me parece extraño, entonces me doy cuenta que ella me está viendo fijamente, la veo a los ojos y parece asustarse, lo que me hace sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo mortificarme, no quiero que ella me tenga miedo.

— Katniss, ¿te gusto el pan? Lo hornee yo mismo —Le digo tratando de eliminar la tensión.

— Supongo que está bien —Dice indiferente, lo que crea mil dudas en mi cabeza, tal vez, debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de venir, antes de hornear, antes de regresar a este Distrito.

— Bueno, hacía tiempo que no horneaba, lo siento, tal vez entre tantas cosas perdí ese, el único talento que tenia —Volteo hacia otro lado, intentando decidir si es momento de que me vaya, pero entonces, ella hace algo que me devuelve la sonrisa al rostro, se mete todo un trozo de pan a la boca y dice lo mucho que me gusto arrojando zurrapas por todos lados.

Y una luz se enciende dentro de mí, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero esa simple acción me hace sentir bien, que tal vez… prefiero no pensarlo, prefiero no decirlo.

La observo lavar los platos sucios, y mi mente empieza a viajar rápidamente, me cuesta trabajo creer que estoy aquí al igual que ella, que estamos vivos, que acabamos de compartir un desayuno juntos. Escucho el agua correr, y suena justo como sonaba la lluvia dentro de aquella cueva que fue nuestro refugio, en donde también compartimos alimentos. La cueva se empieza a deformar en mi mente, se encoge y me aprieta, mi vista se empieza a nublar, _'¡Ella intento matarte, te quiso envenenar!' _Grita una voz en mi cabeza una y otra vez, las paredes de la cueva empiezan a sangrar en color purpura, Katniss se acerca a mí con un tazón lleno de una sustancia verde neon con burbujas reventándose como si fuera lava, me obliga a tragármelo cucharada a cucharada mientras destroza mis entrañas, '_No pueden estar destrozadas mis entrañas si sigo vivo_', pienso, y entonces me doy cuenta que es un episodio y recuerdo los ejercicios de respiración que me enseño el Doctor, Siento algo cálido en el hombro que me provoca darme cuenta en donde estoy, volteo y es ella a mi lado, su mano aun en mi hombro y su mirada en mis ojos, intento seguir respirando y hacer que todo pase.

— Tú trataste de envenenarme para que muriera, ¿real o no real? —Digo sin aflojar lo puños.

— No real —Responde y hace una pausa, parece que esta recordando algo— En una ocasión te drogue, pero fue por tu bien, tenía que darte una medicina para salvarte y no me dejabas ir por ella.

El sonido de su voz me tranquiliza, no dudo de ella, la ansiedad empieza a abandonar mi cuerpo y poco a poco siento como me relajo, el recuerdo de aquel día empieza a aclararse, las paredes ya no sangran, la sustancia verde es solo sopa, y mi mente dice _'Ella se preocupa por ti'_, la recuerdo aplicándome la medicina en mi pierna, esa que ya no está.

— Lo recuerdo, regresaste con una cortada en la cabeza, sangrabas mucho, pusiste tu vida en peligro para salvarme —Le digo ya que siento que mi respiración se tranquiliza

— Si —Dice débilmente y lentamente retira su mano de mi hombro, puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, me angustia pensar que mi ataque la puso así. Sale de la cocina y se dirige a la sala, por un momento dudo si seguirla o no, pero no estoy listo para alejarme de ella.

Me siento en el sillón a su lado, pero no cerca, no lo suficiente, ella se inclina hacia el lado contrario a mí y se envuelve en un manta, a pesar de ser de día, parece que estuviera cansada, como si no hubiera dormido bien, entonces pienso que quizá así es, las pesadillas deben estar manteniéndola despierta en la noche, cierro los ojos un momento y la imagino dormida entre mis brazos, despertando alarmada, pero tranquilizándose con mi respiración.

— Yo solía dormir contigo para que no tuvieras pesadillas —Pronuncia mi boca débilmente lo que estoy pensando.

— Real —Dice ella y se sienta, me está viendo, pero no soporto mirarla, me siento culpable, si yo estuviera mejor podría seguir cuidando su sueño, en lugar de dejarla sufrir sola.

— ¿Has estado teniendo muchas pesadillas? —Pregunto no sé por qué si ya se la respuesta, siento como se acerca a mí y toma mi mano, tomándome completamente por sorpresa, en lugar de responder mi pregunta me agradece los primrose que sembré, y de pronto necesito acercarla más a mí, ese contacto con su mano parece despertar algo en mi, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, y me atrevo a contemplar una posibilidad— ¿Crees que algún día pueda ser el mismo de antes?

— Estoy segura —Dice sin soltar mi mano con algo de incertidumbre en su voz— ¿Has estado teniendo pensamientos extraños últimamente?

— Hace un momento en la cocina. Aunque cada vez son más leves y más fáciles de bloquear. De hecho ese fue el primero que tuve desde que regrese, todo este tiempo seguí en tratamiento.

— Tal vez te hace mal verme —Dice con dolor en la voz

— Claro que no, incluso creo que sentí alegría al verte ayer, con todo y el olor —Le digo bromeando, intentando verla sonreír— ¿Cuántos días tenias sin bañarte?

Me empuja en forma de reclamo mientras sonríe, su sonrisa me hace sentir feliz automáticamente por alguna razón, así que sigo bromeando para poder ver un poco mas de ella. Hasta que no puedo controlarme y acaricio su rostro, su risa se detiene casi al instante, me ve fijamente me ve de esa manera que ya me ha visto antes, que provoca un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo. Acaricia mi mano sobre su rostro y se recarga en ella y cierra los ojos como preparándose para dormir, se ve tranquila, hermosa, como todas esas noches que paso a mi lado mientras yo la contemplaba.

Solo me toma una fracción de segundo ver su cuello, aun rosado en algunas partes, por las quemaduras que sufrió y recordar lo que intente hacerle, el miedo se apodera de mi al verla tan indefensa, instintivamente quito la mano de su rostro.

— Lo siento Katniss no puedo hacer esto —Digo antes de salir de su casa, dejándola de nuevo sola.

**l**

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo! espero les guste, esta corto, cortito! intentare que el próximo sea un poco mas largo y subirlo mas pronto!

* * *

**l**

Aun puedo sentir la sensación de su mano sujetando la mía mientras camino a casa nervioso, abro y cierro el puño para eliminarla, para quitarla memoria de su piel contra la mía, pero no puedo quitar su rostro de mi mente, y la tranquilidad que le robe.

Cavilo y considero ir y darle una explicación, pero luego pienso, que tal vez ella no la quiera o la necesite, quizá solo le sorprendió mi actitud pero no le molesto que me fuera, quizá ella no me necesita tanto como yo pienso, tanto como… De cualquier forma tengo cosas que hacer, el día de ayer quede de verme con algunas personas en la panadería, así que solo tomo mis cuadernos y me dirijo allá.

Me siento entusiasmado y lleno de energía, parece que todo esto de levantar la panadería será posible, pero aun así no logro desvanecer el rostro de Katniss de mi mente, a momentos siento que alzo la voz como si eso me hiciera concentrarme más en la renovación, pero solo provoco miradas extrañadas de los otros, y su cara sigue ahí. A las pocas horas el hambre empieza a hacer estragos en todos, así que damos por concluida la junta, tomo mis cosa y me dirijo a casa, hasta que Sae me corta el paso.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro Peeta —Dice poniendo sus manos contra mi pecho para hacer que me detenga— No podre ir a cocinarle a Katniss, Mica, mi nieta tiene mucha fiebre, avísale para que no me espere, fui a buscarla a su casa, pero no está, tal vez fue a cazar, y no quiero que llegue esperando comer algo y no encuentre nada.

-Está bien, si la miro le diré —Respondo, tranquilo y Sae me dedica una mirada dura y me dice seria

-Bueno eso es tan útil como esperar a ver si yo me la encuentro y le digo ¿no?

-Lo siento, la buscare pare decirle —Corrijo avergonzado, mientras pienso que tendré que verla antes de lo que pensaba.

-Gracias —Deja salir casi como un golpe la palabra— Es más, tú debes saber cocinar algo, prepárale algo, y vigila que se lo coma, ya le dije a Haymitch pero Dios sabe si estará lo suficiente mente sobrio como para ver que coma ella, si ni siquiera come él —Se da la media vuelta sin decir nada mas o despedirse, pero esta vez soy yo quien detiene su paso.

-Espere, ¿Ella no comerá si no la vigilan? —Digo preocupado.

-No lo sé, nadie lo sabe, nadie quiere arriesgarse, por eso voy a su casa dos veces todos los días a cocinarle —Hace una pausa y aprieta los labios— Esa que viste hoy, no ha sido así desde que acabo la guerra, ella, ni siquiera se atrevía a poner un pie afuera de la cocina, tuve que alimentarla varias veces en la boca, y en contra de su voluntad.

Me revuelve el estomago ese cometario.

-No pongas esa cara, se ve que está mucho mejor ahora que tu regresaste, pero, no hay que tentar al destino ¿sí? —Me dice después de ver mi rosto, da unas palmaditas en mi brazo y se aleja con paso lento.

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no salía de su casa, pero ¿no atreverse a salir de la cocina? Una sensación me oprime el pecho, empiezo a caminar sin rumbo, tan solo tratando de imaginar lo que ella debe haber sentido, todos esos días sola, debió haber sido una tortura, siempre ha aparentado ser fría, dura y distante de los demás, pero la verdad es que eso solo es una cortina para cubrir todo su dolor.

Al ir tan concentrado en mis pensamientos, casi piso a una mujer que esta agachada frente a mí, me detengo a tiempo y bajo la vista, lentamente se pone de pie frente a mí, es Katniss, no me mira los ojos su rostro esta sonrosado por el sol, se ve agotada, parece que estuvo caminando mucho, la tomo de los hombros porque parece que se desvanecerá en cualquier instante, y parece inconsciente del mundo que la rodea.

-Te estaba buscando —Le digo sin soltarla.

No se atreve a verme a los ojos, pero parece que esta conteniendo el llanto, quiero abrazarla, consolarla por cualquiera sea la razón que la puso así, pero me aparta de un empujón, y se va lo mas rápido que puede a su casa. La sigo preocupado, al entrar a su casa no cierra la puerta con seguro, así que lo veo como una invitación a pasar, y la sigo hasta su cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Me grita llena de ira, mientras la miro nervioso desde un extremo del cuarto.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta? —Pregunto por inercia

-No se Peeta, déjame pensar —Dice sarcástica aun en un tono muy molesto, viéndome como si quisiera golpearme, lo que me hace darme cuenta que está molesta conmigo.

-Es por cómo me fui más temprano ¿Verdad? —Me acerco con cuidado a ella, y me siento en los pies de la cama— Es porque tengo miedo Katniss —Confieso, aun sin estar seguro que esa es la razón de su actitud hacia mí.

-¿De qué? En todo caso soy yo la que debería tener miedo de ti —Sus palabras afiladas me hieren.

-Exacto, lo último que quisiera es lastimarte, o tan siquiera intentarlo de nuevo, no podría vivir conmigo mismo Katniss, ¿no lo entiendes? —Intento hacerla comprender

-Está bien, entonces vete y ya no vuelvas —Dice viendo hacia la ventana y apretando los labios, ahora sé que si le afecto mi reacción, eso querrá decir que, ¿de verdad quería que estuviera a su lado?, pienso mis palabras para no afectar la situación.

-No es eso lo que quiero, ni lo que estoy diciendo, solo… —Busco las palabras dentro de mí, aunque me cuesta trabajo— Me molesta no poder estar contigo cuando tienes pesadillas, tratar de hacerte sentir mejor, y que tu no estés ahí para eliminar las mías— Digo por fin, nervioso de su reacción— Pero me da miedo —La volteo a ver para ver si su mirada me dice algo y agrego— Me da miedo que cuando estés dormida la locura venga a mí y hacer algo, por lo menos cuando estas despierta se que podrías defenderte, huir, hacer algo.

Su mirada ha cambiado, ahora me mira afligida por mi confesión.

-Bueno, en este momento estamos los dos despiertos así que puedes sentarte a mi lado ¿no? —Sus palabras me reconfortan, sonrió casi sin percatarme y la obedezco, me acerco y me siento a su lado, ella toma mi mano y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro— ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunta, en un tono de voz dulce y tranquilo.

Su mano esta tibia, rozo un poco mis dedos contra los suyos, y recargo mi cabeza en la de ella, por alguna razón esto me recuerda a aquellos días en la cueva, pero no quiero pensar en eso de nuevo. Muerdo mi labio por dentro y empiezo a hablar, le cuento casi todo lo que me paso después de la rebelión, mi terapia, mi relación con el doctor Aurelius, sigo hasta lo que sentí cuando supe que regresaría, le digo lo que sentí mientras venia en el tren, el ver mi casa vacía, la panadería destruida. Mi voz empieza a temblar al decirle todo esto, algunas lágrimas recorren mi rostro y ella las limpia con sumo cuidado mientras suspira

-Oh Peeta —Y derrama unas lagrimas también al intentar consolarme.

Y aplaude el hecho de que siga en pie después de haber perdido a toda mi familia, ella que aun tiene a su madre -aunque en otro Distrito- dice que él solo decir el nombre de Prim le cuesta trabajo y le lastima en lo más profundo de su ser, su dolor fue tanto que ahora se siente entumida, que la soledad era tan grande que Sae y su nieta le parecían mucha gente. Entonces me disculpo si la incomodo que fuera a desayunar, pero ella sonríe, y me dice que ahora se siente menos sola.

Su sonrisa me hace sonreír automáticamente, suspiro y recargo de nuevo mi cabeza en la suya, sus palabras dan vueltas en mi mente, se que en la vida de Katniss no hay demasiadas personas importantes que aun estén vivías, una de ellas su mama, Gale que por lo que he oído decidió no regresar, y ¿yo? ¿Me podría contar entre esas personas importantes? Empiezo a pensar sin decir nada, en como era su relación con Gale, aun antes de todo siempre los vi juntos, aun antes de verlos besarse, sentí celos de la cercanía que el tenia con ella, mi boca habla por sí sola y antes de darme cuenta ya le he preguntado

-¿Y extrañas mucho a Gale? —Casi me muerdo la lengua al terminar de hablar, no sé si quiero saber esa respuesta, me doy cuenta que la he tomado por sorpresa por que levanta su cabeza de m hombro y me dedica una mirada como intentado descifrar en que pienso

-En ocasiones —Dice sin demostrar alguna emoción, y mirando hacia la pared frente a nosotros.

-¿Y a mí?, digo antes de que regresara, ¿me extrañabas? —Le pregunto, atento por su reacción. Ella me mira una fracción de segundo, observa nuestras manos unidas y su rostro se suaviza, alza de nuevo la vista.

-Todo el tiempo —Dice y su respuesta es justo lo que deseaba oír, le sonrió y ella me sonríe de vuelta, no es una gran risa, sus labios apenas están inclinados hacia arriba, y bien unidos.

Siento como su rostro se empieza a acercar al mío, tan lentamente que pareciera que nunca me alcanzara, observo sus ojos y sus labios, que ahora están entreabiertos, como deseando ser besados, yo desearía besarlos, pero algo me detiene, no me quito, no la esquivo, pero no me inclino hacia ella, su nariz casi roza la mía

-¿Hey que nadie vive aquí?, ¿Donde está la comida? —Grita Haymitch desde la planta de abajo, por el susto doy un sobresalto y aprieto su mano.

Nos apartamos como si temiéramos ser regañados y la situación nos provoca reír. Es solo hasta que estamos a punto de bajar a ver a Haymitch cuando recuerdo por que la estaba buscando en primer lugar. Me ofrezco a cocinar algo mientras bajamos las escaleras.

Hay un silencio incomodo cuando Katniss y Haymitch se ven, es como si no supieran como reaccionar a la presencia del otro, ella aparta la vista mientras se dirige a la cocina y hace un comentario sarcástico sobre cómo le extraña que este ahí en lugar de borracho en su casa.

Yo los dejo ponerse al día a su manera y empiezo a buscar que cocinar. Mientras pico la verdura me cuestiono a mi mismo sobre lo que ocurrió en el cuarto de Katniss, creo que las palabras del doctor resuenan en mi cabeza sobre que yo estoy más recuperado que ella, la percibo tan vulnerable en estos momentos que creo que intentar cualquier cosa seria solo aprovecharme de la situación.

**l**

* * *

Aaargh que molesto se borraron todos los guiones iniciales al subir el documento a ff. Así que disculpa, se que algunas personas son cuidadosas en eso.

**Riley**: Ya actualice! Create una cuenta, me da mucha frustración no poder responderte cuando actualizare. Bueno a todos, cuando alguien sin cuenta o que no admite mensajes privados me deja una pregunta me digo "¿Como pretende que le responda?" jajaja pero gracias, tu insistencia me dice que te gusta la historia :) espero sigas dejando reviews, para saber que te sigue pareciendo la historia.

**Yess**: Gracias por tus reviews, y me alegra que te guste que sea contdo desde POV de Peeta.

**KarlitaPC**: Que bueno que te gusto :)


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome welcome!, sorry la demora, por lo regular no suelo tardar mucho para escribir pero la verdad que últimamente mi imaginación es inexistente! bueno y ademas andaba pensando en el Verano jeje. Me gustaría decir que actualizo cada semana cada dos semanas o así, pero en realidad actualizo cuando tengo tiempo de escribir, a veces actualizo de un día para otro, a veces en 5 días, una semana, tres... En fin, Aquí esta sin mas preámbulo el siguiente capitulo, dije que no estaría tan corto como el pasado pero la verdad creo que solo esta un poquiiito mas largo, quería terminarlo de una forma y no quise meterle paja innecesaria que luego me revolviera, disfruten!

* * *

**l**

"Todo el tiempo", sus palabras no dejan de retumbar en mi cabeza aun un par de días después, cada vez que cierro los ojos y la escucho de nuevo diciéndolo mi corazón se acelera, pero luego mi mente empieza a gritar 'Que tal que solo dijo lo que creyó que querías oír', pero no puede ser causado por el hickjaking del Capitolio, ella ya me mintió en otras ocasiones y eso no es ningún invento fabricado, tal vez, solo piensa que es lo que yo necesito oír, o que estoy desvalido y la necesito, o se conforma conmigo porque soy lo único que le queda, es mi razón la que está hablando, ¿o no?

Golpeo la mesa con mi puño cerrado, todos los trabajadores que están a mi alrededor me observan asustados, pero les hago un gesto para que crean que mate una mosca, el dolor punzante desvanece mis pensamientos lo suficiente como para enfocar mi mente, me lleno de ira al darme cuenta como me cambio el capitolio, porque esto no es un ataque en el que creo que Katniss es un monstruo que quiere acabar con todos, pero es una desconfianza que nunca había sentido hacia ella antes, entonces, ¿Ni siquiera mi razón está bien ahora? Incluso cuando creo estar en mis cinco sentidos, y creo que estoy pensando por mí mismo, las secuelas de esa horrible tortura y condicionamiento siguen grabadas en alguna parte profunda de mí subconsciente que me hacen desconfiar en ella.

Las ideas empiezan a girar en mi cabeza, ¿Qué tal que todo esto es como ellos lo planearon?, que todos creyeran que los únicos efectos de mi hickjaking eran los ataques de querer matar a Katniss, pero que en realidad su plan era que le destruyera la vida de otra manera si no conseguía matarla. ¿Y si mi cerebro está programado para hacerla sufrir? ¿Y si ahora mismo estoy actuando exactamente como el Capitolio quería?, empiezo a hiperventilar, y ya no puedo disimular mi ansiedad, tengo miedo, coraje, desesperación, deseos de llorar. Iro uno de los constructores me toma de los hombros y tranquilo pero firme me hace un par de preguntas como para descifrar si mi mente está ahí.

- ¿Sabes donde estas?

- Si en el Distrito 12 –Le respondo confundido, intentando calmar mi respiración y que no vea mis ojos llorosos.

- ¿Sabes quienes somos, que estamos haciendo aquí? –Continúa preguntando Iro, sin soltarme.

Me doy cuenta que todos los demás empleados han detenido sus labores y me están mirando, todos están informados de mi condición así que deben pensar que tengo un ataque, y aunque no es así me sorprende gratamente su reacción, todos me están mirando pero no con miedo, me ven preocupados, y no se han alejado, me rodean.

-Estoy bien Iro, lo siento, solo empecé a preocuparme por otras cosas, vuelvan al trabajo –Digo avergonzado con la voz más tranquila que puedo y poco a poco todos reanudan su trabajo.

-No, yo lo siento Peeta, como sabemos su problema, asumimos lo que no era –Contesta el, muy apenado jugando con sus dedos viendo el piso.

-Me da gusto saber que cuento con empleados como tú, listos para reaccionar, no te preocupes, yo también estaría en alerta permanente si trabajara con un demente.

-No diga eso, eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que piense, porque nosotros no sentimos eso, solo nos preocupamos por Ud. Como no sabemos qué sucede cuando le pasa, y ahorita se veía muy nervioso.

-Está bien, de verdad tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, tal vez sea bueno que me vaya temprano hoy, y ya te he dicho que me hables de tu.

-Está bien señor –Le arqueo una ceja y rectifica –Esta bien Peeta, además, creo que estas mucho más sano que Narciso, ¿Lo has visto como habla solo?

Ambos volteamos a ver al señor barrigón con poco pelo en la cabeza que mientras martillea habla como si la madera le pudiera escuchar, los dos reímos, y siento como ambos nos relajamos un poco y la tensión se difumina.

Mientras camino a casa le doy vueltas a todo ese asunto que traigo en la cabeza, así que ya sé que lo primero que hare al llegar será llamar al doctor Aurelius.

-¡Hey! –Dice una voz detrás de mí.

Volteo nervioso porque ya sé quién es, lleva un arco colgado de un hombro y trae un par de conejos en una mano.

-Me pasaste por un lado y no me saludaste, ¿puedes ir a desayunar y comer todos los días a mi casa pero no saludarme? –Dice en su usual tono de voz, yo la miro, no sé qué decir, es extraño cuando estas pensando tanto en una persona y de repente aparece, ella ladea la cabeza preocupada -¿Estás bien Peeta?

-Si Katniss, solo es que no te vi, salí temprano del trabajo porque me dolía la cabeza, así que iba decidido a llegar cuanto antes –Respondo esto sin tratar de ser grosero pero para que sepa que quiero irme a mi casa, quiero hablar con el doctor antes de que pase algo más.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? Si quieres puedes venir a casa y te hare un té

Esa amabilidad tan poco común en ella al verme así me hace dudar una vez más, ¿Sera solo amable conmigo porque cree que estoy mal? Qué tontería más grande, claro que sí, pero eso no quiere decir nada malo, si yo la viera a ella en mal estado también intentaría hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor, porque me preocupa, yo le preocupo.

-Sí, gracias, vamos –Es todo lo que digo, pausadamente olvido lo que tenía que hacer, y la sigo hasta su casa.

Ninguno de los dos dice prácticamente nada durante varios minutos, hasta que le he dado un par de sorbos a mi te le digo.

-¿Crees que actuó diferente?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunta sin mirarme a los ojos y acariciando el calor de su tasa humeante de té.

-A que si crees que actuó diferente –Digo con cierta molestia, se que ella sabe a lo que me refiero pero trata de evadirme.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso ahora? –Dice viéndome solo una fracción de segundo.

Un sonido de exasperación escapa de mi boca.

-Sí, y también creo que Yo actuó diferente, y que Haymitch actúa diferente, y que el Distrito actúa diferente –Su respuesta tan generalizada no me satisface, creo que aprendió mucho de mí a utilizar las palabras -Ahora por ejemplo –Continua -Tu no reaccionabas de esta manera conmigo antes.

Sus palabras me obligan a voltear a verla, ¿Cómo era antes con ella?, ¿De verdad la trato diferente? Intento imaginarme esta situación hace un par de años, y solo me veo emocionado de poder estar a su lado, nervioso, expectante. Supongo que si soy diferente entonces, pero ya no quiero hablar, quiero beber mi te.

Doy grandes sorbos para ver si ese calor puede hacer que mi mente deje de pensar tanto, pero es inútil, solo consigo una lengua escaldada.

-Voy a ir a tomar una siesta, siéntete libre de quedarte o marcharte –Dice Katniss monótonamente, y se va arrastrando los pies hasta las escaleras.

¿Esperara ella algo más de mí? ¿Querrá algo más de mí? ¿O solo es la acostumbre a mi complaciente carácter y ahora extraña sentirse importante?

Nunca estuvimos en una situación normal antes, donde no estuviéramos en la arena, preparándonos para ir a la arena o luchando una guerra, y lo que tienen en común todos esos momentos es que nuestra vida siempre estuvo en peligro, siempre temíamos morir o que el otro muriera, y nos concentrábamos en que eso no pasara. Siempre soñé en este momento, creí que eso sería mi felicidad, estar aquí junto a ella, omitiendo claro todas esas muertes y mi aprisionamiento. Y ahora que estamos aquí, la felicidad aun parece algo tan distante, ya no sé si lo mejor es intentar estar junto a ella, o tratar de alejarla de mí, y es que mi sueño ahora es una pesadilla a la que no la quiero arrastrar.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo sentado aquí solo pero el liquido en mi tasa esta frio, y tengo hambre. Llevo mi tasa a la cocina y veo a Sae haciendo la comida.

-Ya casi esta la comida Peeta, ve a hablarle a Katniss por favor.

Yo solo digo que si con la cabeza y me dirijo a su habitación, y con cada escalón que subo me pregunto ¿Sentiré lo mismo por ella o solo creo que así es porque quererla a ella es mi más viejo recuerdo?

Abro lentamente la puerta después de tocar y no tener respuesta alguna, por que deduzco que sigue dormida. Me acerco poco a poco, y la miro, está en posición fetal, abrazando una almohada, un rayo de sol casi anaranjado pega en su frente, esa frente que yo cure. Sus labios están entreabiertos, esos labios que bese tantas veces y al mismo tiempo tan pocas, respira tranquilamente, aunque de momentos aprieta con más fuerza la almohada, Se ve hermosa. Recuerdo todas esas noches en que dormí a su lado proporcionándole seguridad, casi puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, su respiración, el olor de su cabello, cuantas veces creí que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño por la emoción de tenerla entre mis brazos, cuantas veces la observe dormir hasta que mis ojos se cerraban cansados, cantas veces se me ilumino el corazón al ser su rostro lo primero que veía al despertar, cuantas veces me sentí necesario para ella, satisfecho de que pudiera encontrar en mi algo que la hiciera sentir bien.

Sin darme cuenta estoy sentado a su lado mirándola, contemplándola, ella aprieta los ojos, y gime, debe estar teniendo una pesadilla, pongo mi mano en su cabeza y acaricio su frente siento su suave y tibia piel bajo mi pulgar, e instantáneamente se calma, su rostro se relaja, se ve hermosa, un sentimiento brinca en mi pecho, esto está mal yo no debiera estar aquí es peligroso para ella. Me pongo de pie con todo el cuidado que mi ansiedad me permite y vuelvo a pararme a un lado de la puerta.

-_Peeta… _–Susurra Katniss

-Mande –Digo nervioso de que haya notado que la acaricie mientras creí que dormía.

Pero ella no responde nada, sigue dormida, ha dicho mi nombre entre sueños, mi corazón da un brinco, está soñando conmigo, una tonta sonrisa llena mi rostro mientras me pregunto que podrá estar pasando por su mente ahora, debería irme, no, debo despertarla para que baje a comer, pero ¿y si dice mi nombre otra vez de esa manera? No me atrevo a interrumpirla.

-_Gale… ¡No!_ –Dice esta vez casi como un quejido.

-¡Katniss! –Grito instintivamente, mi sonrisa ha sido reemplazada por una quijada apretada, mi felicidad por celos.

Ella se sienta sobresaltada, y me mira asustada, yo me siento molesto con ella, ¿Por qué sueña con el también? ¿Me mentiría y lo extraña más de lo que dijo, querrá que el vuelva?

-¿Qué pasa Peeta? –Me dice con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sae hizo la comida –Digo cortante y salgo de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras casi pateando el piso, pero antes de llegar al piso de abajo me doy cuenta de una cosa.

La amo.

**l**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? espero les guste y me lo hagan saber en sus comentarios. **

**Yess: Gracias por tus reviews :)**

**Norah: es como un complemento no? digo ya ves que en la otra historia es como ¿Que le pasa a Peeta, por que hace eso? xD Gracias por tu review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ni que decir... Pero aquí esta otro capitulo.

* * *

l

-¿Y cuando el saber algo ha sido la solución a todos los problemas?

-No lo sé, solo esperaba que al recordar lo que sentía por ella de alguna forma me sentiría el mismo de antes y todo sería mejor.

-¿No te sientes mejor ahora?

-No lo sé.

-Entonces ¿cómo te sientes Peeta?

-Igual, confundido, enojado, inseguro de que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo siento que logre algo, que en el fondo debo seguir siendo el mismo yo.

-Ok.

-¿Es todo lo que va a decir? ¿OK?

-Te gustaría que te dijera algo más?

-Pues… ¡Sí!

-¿Y como que podría decirte yo en estos momentos que pudiera ayudarte?

-¡Yo que sé! Que esto es un avance en la recuperación, que aunque yo me rehabilite al 100% no volveré a ser el de antes por que las personas están en constante cambio y aunque no me no hubieran hecho hijacking, no sería el mismo de todas formas, que todos somos diferentes, y tengo que aprender a aceptar eso y cambiar mis expectativas. Que ahora que recuerdo mis sentimientos por ella haga algo…

-Creo que no necesitas que yo diga nada de eso, eso tu ya lo sabes Peeta, y me hace sentir muy orgulloso.

-Gracias Doctor tiene razón.

-¡Oh no hablaba de ti! Me refería a mí, todo lo que he logrado contigo me hace ver el magnífico doctor que soy.

Las risas estallan en ambas partes del teléfono.

-De verdad gracias.

-De verdad estoy orgulloso, de ti. Por favor, no dudes en seguir llamando cuando necesites algo, Y recuerda Peeta, el poder no está en el conocimiento de algo, sino en lo que se hace con el ¿Ok? Y no te apresures creo que las cosas llevan buen ritmo, no te presiones.

-Si doctor, lo pensare, hasta luego.

Cuelgo el teléfono sintiéndome muchísimo más esperanzado, de alguna forma hablar con el doctor siempre me tranquiliza. Me voy a dormir, pero paso varias horas viendo el techo de mi cuarto, intentado recordar mas sobre ella, y como era nuestra relación.

Recuerdo su hermoso rostro y lo bella que se veía durante la entrevista de los primeros juegos en que participamos, siempre me había parecido hermosa, pero esa fue la primera vez que la vi tan arreglada, se veía radiante, y mis rodillas temblaron al verla, al oírla reír durante la entrevista, recuerdo haber pensado que nunca se había visto tan bonita.

Luego me golpea el recuerdo del empujón que me dio después de haber confesado mis sentimientos por ella durante mi entrevista y mi cabeza empieza a zumbar, creo que nunca he estado seguro de lo que ella siente por mí.

Despierto antes de que el sol salga con una mentalidad mas relajada, bajo a hornear algo de pan, quiero llevarles pan recién horneado a todos los que pronto llegaran a seguir reconstruyendo la panadería. Me toma un poco mas de tiempo del pensado hago suficiente para que todo puedan repetir mas de una vez si así lo desean.

Al irme acercando cada vez mas a la panadería veo a Iro, es el único que ha llegado, y por su sonrisa en el rostro creo que alcanza a oler lo que traigo en la canasta

-¿Lo ayudo con eso? –Dice acercándose mas a mi y tendiendo una mano hacia la canasta.

-Iro, que te he dicho, no me hables de Ud. soy incluso menor que tu me siento raro

-Lo siento... Peeta –Dice con dificultad

-Les traje pan a todos para el desayuno pero veo que tu eres el único aquí, te tocara comer mas.

El sonríe y no tarda en quitar el pañuelo con el que cubrir el pan para escoger uno, toma uno espolvoreado con azúcar y canela relleno de crema, lo muerde como si nunca hubiera probado un pan dulce antes, llenándose media cara con Azúcar y crema, no puedo evitar reír y sentirme un poco asqueado.

-Siempre había querido comer un pan así –Murmura entre mordiscos

Y reacciono en que eso es algo a lo que la mayoría de la gente del distrito no tenia alcance, incluso nosotros en la panadería, y un cierto sentido de culpabilidad me invade. Tomo el pañuelo y envuelvo cuatro panes.

-Llévalos a tu familia, aprovecha que aun están calientes –Le digo extendiendo mi mano con los panes hasta el.

-No, no es justo, los demás también merecen probarlo –Me responde apenado, sacudiéndose el rostro.

-Hice suficientes, ademas, ellos no llegaron temprano, es su culpa, anda, ve –insisto, y el se termina el pan que estaba comiendo y toma el pañuelo.

-Gracias, de verdad –Se da la media vuelta pero da un paso y regresa -Yo se que soy solo un empleado, yo todo eso, pero si necesita platicar con alguien, puede contar conmigo, digo ya sabe, ayer parecía que tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, tal vez no se, yo solo quería decirle, decirte eso.

-Gracias Iro, creo que te sorprendería saber que es lo me tiene así.

-¿Mujeres? –Dice sentándose a mi lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Como lo sabes? –Pregunto sorprendido.

-Es lo mas común, Ademas recuerdo que durante los jueg –Iro se aclara la garganta y dice -Solo una mujer puede hacerlo a uno lucir así.

-Tu estas casado, ¿como conquistaste a tu esposa, fue fácil, ella siempre te demostró lo que sentía por ti? –Le pregunto de una vez, a veces se me olvida que eramos los amantes desdichados de los juegos del hambre.

-Claro que no, su papa era un minero, como yo, antes de la guerra, y ella estaba acostumbrada a que los mineros quisieran conquistarla a espaldas de su papa, es muy hermosa, así que siempre tuvo muchos pretendientes y aprendió a mostrarse apática con ellos, supongo que para que la dejaran en paz.

-¿Entonces, como fue que al final te escogió a ti? –Digo ansioso por una respuesta.

-Honestamente, no lo se, ella pudo haber conseguido a alguien muchísimo mejor, incluso de fuera de la veta. Pero yo estaba muy enamorado de ella, y sabia que podía hacerla feliz así que no me rendí, estuve cerca de ella en todo momento que ella me dejase, como amigos, sin intentar nada mas, cuando su padre murió estuve ahí, la hacia reír dejando que se enamorara lentamente de mi. Ese es el problema con algunos hombres, ven a una mujer y creen que si no los ama en ese momento no los amara nunca, pero en ocasiones eso requiere tiempo, confianza...Sabe-s mi esposa me confeso hace poco que ella estaba enamorada de mi mucho antes de aceptarlo, solo tenia miedo, tenia muchas otras cosas en que pensar, pero al final cedió y somos muy felices. No se si fui de mucha ayuda pero ese fue mi caso –Dice al final.

-Fue de mas ayuda de lo que crees, de verdad, ahora ve y llévale esos panes antes de que se enfríen –Le digo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Me quedo unos minutos sentado pensando en lo que acabo de oír cuando veo llegar a los otro trabajadores, les doy el pan y me dirijo a casa de Katniss.

l

* * *

:)


End file.
